1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor transformer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high power semiconductor transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
A transformer can transmit energy from one circuit to another circuit via electromagnetic coupling. A transformer can, among its many uses, transform a voltage, change effective impedance of a circuit, and isolate one circuit from another.
In recent years, it has become desirable to incorporate transformers into integrated circuits. For example, in a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuit, the transformer may be configured as a planar structure, and the metal layer thickness of the transformer is in the range of 3-10 μm. However, the metal layer thickness may not be able to conduct large current with good thermal dissipation for high power applications. To meet the high current handling requirement, trace width may be increased, but the increased trace width also takes up valuable footprint area and increases the transformer size to a point where the transformer is too large to meet goals of high integration.